Sketch based intelligent systems are becoming more popular as the pen-based devices gain popularity, appearing mostly in educational and design purpose applications. Sketch recognition is interpretation of user drawn sketches by a computer system in a way of segmenting user sketches into significant components and labeling each segment as an object. The interface provides recognition feedbacks on the label of each sketch segment by replacing sketch fragments with a recognized version of the intended object of the user.